Super Smash Bros: The End of the Universe
by RockSauron
Summary: When Bowser attempts to kidnap the Princess, we is no longer working on his own. The fate of the universe will be decided in this epic. Will be updated irregularly


Prologue

It was another peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The people were doing their everyday business, the weather is peaceful, and the Princess is planning a party.

Deep in the halls of the castle, the princess is writing a letter to the hero Mario, inviting him to the party.

_Dear Mario…_

_I hope you are having a pleasant day today. I am having a party at the castle now. I hope you can come._

_Sincerely, _

_Princess Peach_

Thinking that this was enough, Princess Peach got up to give the letter to her personal mail carrier to deliver it to Mario post-haste. Peach then walked up to the balcony, and stared out into the sky.

"Hey, bro. A letter from the Princess."

Mario got up to meet his brother, who had gone out to receive the mail. They read it, and decided what the heck, it might be fun.

And so they walked to Toad Town, straight to the castle.

The castle was a bustle of activity, same as always whenever the Princess held one of her famous party. Anyone was invited, and almost everyone went- not only for the party, but also to catch a glimpse of the Princess.

The guards let Mario and Luigi straight through the gate; they didn't need identification. Right when they walked in, there was Toadsworth.

"Ah, Master Mario! Master Luigi! So nice to see you!"

"Hello, Toadsworth. All's well, I trust?"

"Ah, yes Master Mario!" replied Toadsworth. "The princess is just fine! In fact, she has requested your presence, privately. Sorry, Master Luigi, but you'll have to wait here."

"Mario nodded to Luigi, who walked off to the buffet. Mario walked to the hallway, into Peach's chambers, where her guards let him in without any fuss.

"Hello, princess."

"Oh! Mario, please, have a seat!

Mario did so. Peach sat down herself."So, Mario, all's well, I trust?"

"Well, actu-"

Just then, a loud crack, and screams from downstairs.

"That's a Bullet Bill! Princess, take shelter!"

"MARIO!" but Mario ran out of the room before he could hear.

As Mario raced down the hallway, his suspicions were confirmed: Koopas. Bowser must be planning to kidnap the princess. Again. He just burst past them, reducing them to shells.

As he burst into the entrance, he saw carnage. Luigi and the guards were trying to fight against the Koopas, but there were too many…

"Mario! Behind you!" Luigi shouted.

Mario looked behind him to find a Bullet Bill chasing after him. He ran towards the wall, and did a wall jump to make it crash into the wall. The princess could afford a little damage.

Just then, ParaKoopas burst through the wall after a Bullet Bill cracked it open for them.Mario pulled out a Fire Flower from his pocket, and fired a Fire Ball at the Koopas. But… they just kept coming through.

All the guards were down. It was just Mario and Luigi, brother and brother, against a swarm of never ending Koopas.

Still, something felt strange. Usually, Mario thought, Bowser shows his ugly face by now. Where could he be…?

"The Princess!" Mario exclaimed. Could this all just be a diversion? Still, he couldn't leave to let Luigi face off against an entire army by himself…

"_**AARGH!**_"

"Luigi!"

A Bulle Bill had gotten Luigi… And then an army of Koops jumped on him, and attacked and beat his body. Mario struggled to race towards his brother, but he just couldn't…

By the time he managed to fight his way through the Koopas, he couldn't find a pulse… Luigi… was dead…

He didn't have time to grieve; a Koop slammed into him, knocking him unconscious.

Almost there…

And Mario was nowhere to be found.

As Bowser and his squad ran through the temple, hidden beneath the Castle, he wondered how, in all his attempts to kidnap the princess, he never found this…

It didn't matter, though. His new master had need of this gif- and here weren't even any raps. This place was forgotten by time.

There! The door… It had a Power Star painted on it, as if demanding a sacrifice.

This had no effect on him, and he just burst through it with no real trouble.

There it was… the Emblem… The Mushroom Emblem…

Bowser walked slowly through the room. It, like the entire tunnel, was just an underground tunnel filled with dirt, although this has a small pedestal for the Emblem. Bowser just walked forward, and eventually…

When he grabbed the Emblem, nothing happened. He was surprised; he expected something to happen when he stole the symbol of the world's existence. Still, he just ordered his men to move out. The job was done.

"Ugh…"

"Wake up, Mario!

Mario awoke to find himself in a prison cell, apparently aboard an airplane. Right in front of him, though, was Bowser!

"Mario, I finally have you as my prisoner!"

"Bowser! What… where's the princess?"

"She is the least of your worries. Your brother is dead. The castle is in shambles. The nation, ruined. And this pathetic world's existence is almost finished."

"What… what are you talking about?"

"You have no need to worry. You will be dealt with soon enough- as an offering.

And with that, Bowser left the room where the exhausted Mario lay confused.

Back in his castle, Bowser went straight up to the holo-communicatons room. With the Mushroom Emblem in hand, he bowed.

In front of his eyes materialized a hand. A white glove, just… there.

"_**Do… you… have… the… Emblem…?"**_

"Yes, my lord…."

"_**Good… bring it… here…**_

Bowser did so, giving the hand the Smash Emblem, which transited space to an alternate dimension.

"_**You… have… done… well… Bowser…"**_

"An honor, my lord."

All of a sudden, a rumble occurred.

"Wh-What?!"

"_**You… have… done… your… duty…"**_

It was then that Bowser knew he had been tricked. His master was planning to kill him along with the entire Mushroom Kingdom!"

"You Bast-"

But the rest of Bowser's remark was unheard, because the Hand had cut off communications. The Mushroom Kingdom was going to be destroyed.


End file.
